Talk:AngelChu/Archive 1
Archiving WelcomeEdit Hi, I'm an admin for the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 병약한 사랑 이야기! If you need help getting started, check out our help pages or contact me or another admin here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki! User talk:Amandelen Re: ΔNDROIDEdit Hello, Thank you for telling me. To me it seems that the removal was very deliberate because there is a large gap between RainySkye adding the categories and Coxal15 removing them. I've sent Coxal15 a warning. Amandelen (talk) 06:17, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: LamazeEdit I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you think is wrong with the page (except that parts of the translation didn't match the title, but I've fixed that now). Maybe it's because it's late. Could you maybe elaborate a bit more? Amandelen (talk) 20:31, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see. Thank you for clarifying. I didn't even notice it orz. I've removed the text and the translation since they seemed to want it to be removed. I've also removed their edits to Konton Tsukuraa-P. If they continue I'll send them a message. Amandelen (talk) 20:53, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: HihumiEdit Hello, Their Japanese name (一二三) would normally be romanized as "Hifumi" which is where the name comes from. I have no idea why 一二三 has romanized it as "Hihumi" on their twitter (maybe the name was taken? Or maybe they use a different romanization style?). While we should probably add the name to the category, I don't think it's necessary to change the name since technically it's not wrong (but that's my opinion on it). If a large part of the editors/visitors think it should be changed then it will, though. Amandelen (talk) 12:13, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: AstraloidEdit Yes, I'll try to get to it pretty soon. Thank you for asking! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 19:42, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Haruno SoraEdit I transcribed this song. I apologize for it taking so long. The other demo song doesn't have written lyrics in the video, and I don't feel confident enough trying to transcribe by ear alone, I'm really sorry. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 22:09, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: COCO CURRYEdit I apologize, I didn't see your message until after the page had been made. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 11:25, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: RequestsEdit It's fine, you're not being too spammy. This song already has a page. Also, sorry for not being able to finish all of your requests right now. Due to outside circumstances, I'm not going to be able to make song pages until the 9th. Once I can start again, if they haven't already been completed, I'll do my best to finish them. If you add any requests between now and then, I'll try to get to those as well. I apologize if I've created any inconvenience. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 00:22, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: HighlightsEdit Thank you for letting me know about the lists! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 00:11, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: 海色Edit This is a cover, and it doesn't fit the guidelines for notable cover songs. I apologize. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 02:15, November 16, 2018 (UTC) ok thanks for letting me know! :3 RequestsEdit I apologize for asking this of you, but could you please not request any more songs until the ones that have already been requested are finished? I don't have a lot of time to work on them, and the list is already very long at the moment. I'm really sorry for all the trouble. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 22:27, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Alright , good luck! -Angel :Thank you so much for understanding! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 22:47, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Finished Your RequestEdit I finished the sub you requested! Enjoy ! (I edited the PV, because it is copyrighted.) Thanks so much! (aha i was fine with just a text translation, hope your channel doesn't get in trouble or anything ^^;) Finished the romaji for FUHEN-KAHEN. I had been planning to translate it when it came out but I'd forgotten about it. I'll try to get to it soon. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:51, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: requests ... I've got some RSI troubles at the moment, so maybe in a few days if I feel better. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:34, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: LOVE'S SICKEdit I was able to make the page, but I wasn't able to figure out either what was written or what was being sung for the last lines. I really apologize. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 03:35, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! I think it should be fine FUHEN-KAHEN Edit I translated FUHEN-KAHEN and I've uploaded it to Len's Lyrics. Do you mind saving me some typing and copying it? My RSI flare-up is improving but slowly ... If you're not up to it, don't worry, I'll get to it eventually. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:57, February 11, 2019 (UTC) I'll take care of it--Raine Lady and the Steward: Dance Party Edit Would you be able to carefully listen to the song and check that I've got the parts (who sings what lines) right? Please let me know if you can't so I can ask someone else. Song on YouTube Lyrics page ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:43, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Sure, though it might be a little harder with some harmonies/backing when one's subtly in the background compared to them singing at equal volume unless you're not counting that I think it's most helpful to indicate the lead singer if one is louder than the other. And I finished the translation. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:29, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Drowning in Love Edit I finished the translatiion for Drowning in Love. There are uncredited English subs on Amatsuki's version on YouTube which are also pretty good but they interpret a couple of lines a bit differently. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:04, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Thanks!~Angel "Angry" Japanese lyrics Edit I translated the Japanese lyrics of Angry as best I can but not everything make sense. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:05, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Thanks--Angel Thanks for figuring out patty!! Edit According to the dictionary pate in Japanese means pâté (or putty). But after your suggestion, I looked up this other database and it does list hamburger patty as a usage. I guess it's a situation where the dictionary hasn't kept up with what people actually say. Thanks so much! ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:10, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: SpirallEdit I'm not really familiar with the UTAU Lyrics Wiki page format, I apologize. I can try to make a blog post with the transcribed lyrics and give you the link, if that's all right? MeaningfulUsername (talk) 20:11, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Here are the lyrics. I hope that helps. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 20:52, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Mirai translation Edit Finally managed to finish a translation you requested for Mirai. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:40, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! :) ~Angel Unagi Suki♥ Edit FYI I translated Unagi Suki♥. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:07, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: 地獄の沙汰も金次第Edit I'll add it to the list. Could you please not request any more songs until the ones that are already on it have been finished? I really apologize about this, it's just because of time issues. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 23:41, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Sayonara ga Loop Suru Edit FYI I've finally finished the translation for Sayonara ga Loop Suru. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:00, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: HakaruEdit I'm really sorry, but there's still some songs left on the list before I'm getting to new requests. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 10:43, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Insuu Bunkai nara Tokeru noni Edit You left me a message consisting of a link to Insuu Bunkai nara Tokeru noni. I'm not sure what you're asking me to do. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:49, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Um ... you want me to translate it twice!? -- Raichu Re: Re:nGEdit This song already has a page here, which I'll update. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 02:57, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: FakeEdit This song already has a page here, which I'll update. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 01:33, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Shounen Tragedy Edit I translated Shounen Tragedy for you. There are one or two points I'm not sure about, but I'm confident most of it is OK. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:26, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: PassionEdit Hello, I don't do requests anymore. Since I didn't really specify that I don't take requests anywhere (so not on UTAU lyrics wiki, CeVIO lyrics wiki, or SynthV lyrics wiki), I'll make the page you requested, but please don't ask me again. Amandelen (talk) 13:29, September 4, 2019 (UTC) IsolatorsEdit Thank you for introducing me to the song! SolarTwT (talk) 20:10, September 13, 2019 (UTC) producer links Edit We've added an explanation in the info box section of the guidelines about how to link to producers. Can you see if it helps? If not, please let me know and we can try to improve it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:26, September 14, 2019 (UTC) flowerEdit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swFLDF9SxQ8 Tell me if you like this song~ I really like it! Especially the instrumentals (dunno about flower's tuning but I guess it fits the rough tone of the song) Soko ni Inochi wa Arimasu ka. Edit I reviewed the translation for the song Soko ni Inochi wa Arimasu ka. you asked about and it was mostly OK but there were a few grammatical mistakes and a few lines weren't translated accurately. Hopefully it should be better know. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:56, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Dear Friend Edit FYI I translated Dear Friend. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:11, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Let Us! Edit FYI I translated Let Us! ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:04, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Scattered Dreams Edit FYI I translated Scattered Dreams. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:28, November 7, 2019 (UTC UserEdit Thank you for your message. I'm pretty sure siging up as a below 13-year old in violation of COPPA. I'm not sure how to proceed, so I've messaged fandom about it. I'm pretty sure they'll block the user. Amandelen (talk) 21:34, January 9, 2020 (UTC)